Survival's Impact
by LyraKoto
Summary: What if, on August 27th, Diego Armando hadn't been poisoned by Dahlia Hawthorne? What if he had lived on and helped Mia convict Dahlia in court and they started their own law firm? What if they had children and lived happily as a family? (Written in scripted format) Rated M due to future chapters. (Hiatus!)
1. Chapter 1- The Phone Call

Prologue- The Phone Call…

August 20th, 10:47 AM

Grossberg and Co. Law Offices

Diego's Office

It was a scorching summer morning at the Grossberg and Co. Law Offices. Diego had invited Mia for a coffee in his office, and they were going to spend the day viewing the case file of the incident half a decade ago, atop Dusky Bridge.

Mia: Urgh! This stupid newspaper article doesn't match at ALL with the case file OR Valerie's stupid—

She was interrupted by Diego's phone. The classic "Fragrance of Dark Coffee" ringtone played as the lawyer picked up the receiver.

Diego: Hello?

?: Is that Diego Armando, finest attorney of the Grossberg and Co. Law Offices?

Diego: Yes, but I'm sorry, if you're a client. I'm not currently accepting cases.

?: You haven't realised who you're speaking to, have you, Mr. Armando?

Diego: That small voice and the twisted laugh. It can't be you, can it? Dahlia Hawthorne?

Dahlia: No wonder you're the best in the office. Though, if it were Ms. Grey who answered the phone, she would have noticed straight away.

Diego: WATCH YOUR MOUTH! DON'T SPEAK ILL OF MY GIRLFRIEND DAMN IT!

Dahlia: I think you should be watching your mouth, not the other way around. Anyway. I'm only calling you today to request that you come and meet me.

Mia: ("What!? No! I can't let Diego meet Dahlia! No!") I'm coming too, then!

Dahlia: Oh. I see Ms. Fey has made her presence known. Sorry, but I think Mr. Armando would rather meet me by himself. I'll give you the intel you want to hear from me, and confess the truth of the incident involving that idiot Mr. Fawles and the weakling of a policewoman my sister was.

Diego: … What date?

Dahlia: This time and day next week. Courthouse Cafeteria.

Diego: Sounds good.

As Diego said his last words to Dahlia, the phone was put down on the opposite end of the call.

Mia: I'm going with you.

Diego: I thought you'd say that. But no. Sorry, Kitten, I just can't let you come with me. She could really hurt you. And if anything were to happen to my little kitten, I'd _never_ forgive myself.

Mia: Well then, how about I tag along, but I watch your meeting from a distance, just to make sure that that witch doesn't try any funny business?

Diego: That should be okay, but make sure she doesn't notice you're there unless something bad happens. Got it?

Mia: Got it.

Diego: Thanks, Kitten.

Mia: Seriously. It's no problem.

At that point in time, Mia didn't know what to expect the next day. But if Dahlia did try any funny business, she'd be ready for her.

(A/N: Sorry for not uploading content for a while. I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO busy with exams but I'm back with yet another Miego fanfic. This one will be rated M due to one of the chapters uploaded in future. Thank you for reading the prologue. Sorry t was so short by the way.)


	2. Meeting the Witch

Chapter 2- Meeting the Witch

* * *

Seven days had passed since the phone call from Dahlia Hawthorne. In those seven days Mia had been trying to remain as calm as possible and not trying to blow a fuse or doubt herself in fear and despair.

Diego and Mia had decided to meet at his house and for Diego to drive the two of them to the courthouse.

Mia got out from the car and went inside as Diego parked his car in the nearby car park. She took slow steps down the corridor; her hands were shaking a little as she made her way to the café so she clenched her fists and walked inside. After ordering herself a cup of green tea, she paid the bill and sat down at a nearby table, looking at the menu as the waiter served the drink she had requested. The young lawyer took a sip of the liquid and then turned her attention towards the door.

August 27th, 10:47 AM

District Courthouse

Cafeteria

She walked in, clad in her usual pink and white lace dress. Dahlia Hawthorne sat down at a table not too far from the one where Mia was sat. she bit her thumb a little before directing her attention to the door, noticing Diego stride through. Once the older lawyer had sat down, he called the waiter and asked for a coffee. From where Mia was sat, she noticed Dahlia shaking her head. The younger lawyer could have only presumed that she was asked for a drink but responded with the phrase; "I'm not thirsty." Due to the lack of style presented in her outfit and personality. Once Diego's coffee had been served, the two got down to business. To be honest with herself, Mia actually thought it looked like they were on a date, but she quickly shrugged off the feeling due to thinking that Diego would never cheat on her- and she was right.

She then observed Diego glancing over at the vending machine, obviously hungry. But then she was horrified as to what she noticed next. In the time Diego had walked over to the snack machine for a $6 swiss roll, Dahlia had sneakily dropped a suspicious looking liquid into his coffee. After Mia saw this, Diego came back to the table with the swiss roll and a packet of beef jerky. Once he sat down, he clutched onto the coffee mug and lifted it off the table slightly into the air.

Mia panicked, she didn't know what to do. Then as soon as Diego lifted the cup up further she rushed over to his table and knocked it out of his hands, pretending to walk around with her tea and trip over the table leg.

Diego: Whoa! Watch it! That was my third cup of the day! Huh? Mia… What are you doing here?

Mia: Diego! Oh my gosh I'm so sorry. It's just, she put something in your coffee!

People in the cafeteria began to divert their attention to the table where Mia Fey had witnessed Diego's drink being spiked.

Dahlia: I don't know what you're talking about. How could I carry anything to spike his drink?

Mia: I know that all too well, the same way you poisoned Mr. Fawles; with the bottle necklace!

Dahlia: Urh...

August 27, 11:30 AM

District Courthouse

Foyer

The police had just taken Dahlia away on suspicion of Diego's attempted murder. They had listened to Mia and Diego's testimonies and confiscated the bottle necklace from the college student for analysis. The detective in charge had also told Mia and Diego tat they would have to appear in court to testify about what they saw to the court. Mia hadn't liked the idea of having to set foot in the courtroom again, but she knew that she had to in order to get Dahlia the justice that she deserved.

* * *

 **A/N:** So, after a review from NNinja this morning, I decided to re-re-write this chapter (as well as chapter 3) due to the inconsistencies they pointed out in the two chapters I updated. In future, I'm going to make sure that I note every fact before posting a new chapter to make sure that I don't make any mistakes and allow the story to seem as consistent to the canon as possible. :)


	3. Justice is Served

Chapter 3- Justice is served

* * *

September 3rd

District Court

Courtroom No. 3

Judge: This court sees no further need to deal a verdict. This court finds the defendant. GUILTY. Court is adjourned.

The bearded man brought his gavel down on another trial.

September 3rd

Grossberg and Co. Law Offices

Diego Armando's Office

Mia and Diego arrived back at the Grossberg and Co. Law Offices after the trial of Dahlia Hawthorne had finished. Dahlia's lawyer had given a rather pitiful defence for his client that Mia had actually wondered if he even cared about Dahlia to begin with. Diego took a long well-deserved sip from his eighth cup of coffee, whilst Mia drank a cup of green tea to help her calm down. The room was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop; at least until Mia spoke up.

Mia: Diego, now that it's all over doesn't it mean that it's all over now? Us looking into the fake kidnapping and the murder of Valerie Hawthorne...

Diego took another sip of his personal favourite blend- #102- and then set the mug onto the coaster that Mia had bought him for his birthday. He stood up and put his hand to Mia's cheek, his warm hand against her cool face made her feel instantly warm. The Spanish man smiled and the placed a gentle kiss on the spirit medium's forehead.

Diego: No... It's just begun, your chapter as a lawyer is just beginning, and that means that you can't cry. Not until it's all over.

Mia: Hehe. One of your rules, huh?

Diego: Yeah. And you better not cry. Just because the case is over, doesn't mean that my feelings for you have changed.

Mia: D-Diego…

Their eyes locked, dark brown against chocolate brown, the next thing Mia knew, her lips were on Diego's. The taste of coffee filled her mouth. Their lips parted.

He smiled and Mia did the same.

Mia: You know, with the way that you kiss, you should try a breath mint once in a while.

Diego: Oh, really? Can't treat you to a mocha latte with extra whipped cream, then?

Mia: Only if you try a mint tea.

The two laughed and Mia looked up int Diego's eyes.

Mia: To think it all could have been over when it had barely begun. Diego…

She paused, the coffee addict tilting his head.

Diego: Yes, Mia?

Mia: I love you…

Diego: I love you too, Kitten.

He nuzzled her on the nose, lovingly. Diego had had a feeling the day he met Mia. The voice in his head had told him 'she's the one. The kitten you've been looking for.' And it was right.

* * *

 **A/N: As I mentioned in the previous chapter re-write, I'm sorry for the number of mistakes I made in writing this story, I've had a lot going on with my exams lately, and I'm in my final year of high school meaning that A-Levels are taking over my life, I do however have 9/10 free lessons per week, so hopefully, I can write-up new chapters in them, as I'm really enjoying writing this Fanfiction. In the meantime, please review if you'd like :)**


End file.
